The Way the Cookie Crumbles
by Friend zoned Fedora
Summary: When two best friends discover they have more than just feelings for each other, will they act on it, or let it go as if nothing ever happened? Will these feelings ruin their relationship, or build it, and make it stronger?


**Here, a story that most of us can relate to… The feeling of the friend zone, something I have become all too familiar with. I know I haven't written any MLP fan fics yet, but don't worry my fellow bronies, those are coming :3 derp. Please enjoy my story about two high schoolers, one caught in the friend zone. *Le sigh* why must I know the feeling of forever alone?**

**Chapter 1**

At first, she wasn't my friend. She was my acquaintance. Isn't that how most friendships start out? But… she is more than a friend to me. I never knew this would happen. I mean who would, right? I guess you'll just have to read my story and see for yourself.

When Emily was 14, she had her heart broken for the first time. Now she realizes how stupid she was for ever being so sad about that. But that stupid gay boy is what brought the two girls together. During the summer, Emily was lonely. None of her friends were available, so as a last resort, she texted this girl who she sort of talked to. It's not like they were friends or anything, but what more can a girl do when she's lonely? It must have been pure fate, because that day, two girls who really had nothing to do with each other, turned nothing; into a friendship so special that nothing could really compare to it.

Emily's mom came into the room.

"Hey girl's, the pool is up, you want to go in?" Emily and Grayce looked at each other. Finally, something to break the awkward. The girls quickly got changed. Emily came back from the bathroom, and decided to change, feeling all but naked in a two piece. After changing into something more suitable for swimming, the girl's ran downstairs and into the garage. They grabbed the giant floatie with chairs and threw it into the pool. After lots of splashing around, the awkward silence between the girls was broken. Emily then did something that neither of the girls would forget.

In an attempt at putting on a diving mask, snorted whilst shoving the already tight mask onto her face. Grayce almost drowned herself laughing, and the two of them were friends. They spent the rest of the evening commenting on things, and laughing at stupid words. Grayce pointed to the sky and laughed. Claiming she couldn't say what she thought, Emily told her to go ahead and say it. Finally Grayce muttered that an air plane looked like a flying tampon and Emily laughed, knowing that Grayce would say exactly that. Now the girls really held nothing back, that day set their friendship.

**. . .**

Emily and Grayce were best friends ever since that day in the summer. They were always by each other's sides. Inseparable if you will. Finishing each other's sentences, laughing at words that made no sense, complimenting each other on their burps, making spaghetti, baking cookies; everything you'd want in a best friend. They planned on moving out together one day; Emily would live in the basement. Always joking about how they were lesbians, Grayce had a boyfriend, so nothing really meant anything.

However, and underlying secret had been creating tension for the girls. Neither of them acted like it was there. They just pretended it wasn't and went on with everyday life. Emily's broken heart had finally been fixed from being dumped last summer, and Grayce was the one who had helped her fix it. Emily longed for something more than their friendship. She needed something to fill the one missing spot that nothing else really could. It wasn't as if Emily had been considering it for a long time. One night while she was with Grayce, it sort of just hit her.

They were baking cookies that night. Stole it right off the back of the chip-its bag. They had the first batch in the oven, and were plopping dough onto the pan for the next dozen. Emily ate some dough, and Grayce smirked and also grabbed some. One thing led to another, and after a mass of giggling, the girls ended up feeding the other dough. Emily then made a comment that would forever change things between them.

Plopping down onto one of the kitchen chairs, she laughed and licked the last bit of cookie dough from her hand

"You know, Grayce if you were a boy, you would be the perfect boyfriend" Grayce looked up, and thought about it briefly

"Well," Grayce started "You're right. If you were a boy you'd be perfect for me. It's not even funny, we always have the best time. More fun than I ever have with anyone else. You like to cook with me, and play video games with me, and we can be fat together and not even be ashamed!" Emily laughed

"Yeah!" Emily added "Like who even compares double chins? Us." Then Emily thought - _Well, why does it matter if Grayce is a girl? She makes me laugh, and I've never met a boy who even comes close to her. She can be serious if it's needed, but always makes a joke from something. Even if we're mad at each other, we're never actually mad. But… Grayce already has Corbin. So I'll just forget about it._

Little did Emily know, Grayce was thinking the same thing.

**Hope you enjoyed, fellow memers. More chapters to come, so, I will peace out right now. Bye guys**


End file.
